Metal Gear Solid: Sons Of The Boss
by S0ldSnak
Summary: continuing the story post MGS2
1. Default Chapter

**Metal Gear Solid: Sons of The Boss**

(Draft one, working title)

**Me, You and the Snow**

A single figure sits on a cold, wooden step, staring at the vast nothingness in front of him. He closed his eyes and embraced the cold, swapping the whiteness of the snow for the darkness inside himself. He calmly brought a cigarette, which had been smoked almost entirely by the wind, to his blue lips. As he inhaled and the warmth spread through his body, his shoulders relaxed and he slipped further into himself.

He was doing something he barely ever does: think about the past. His motto is to live in the present. That both the past and the future are irrelevant, dwelling on the past causes you to die in the present and end your future. But today he thought the risk was worth it.

Thoughts of Meryl entered his mind, bringing both pain and pleasure. The pleasure of their private moments together, the pain of replaying her dieing words. Suddenly a tap on the shoulder dragged him back to reality.

"Meryl?"

"…No, sorry Snake, it's just me…"

"Oh, Hal. What's wrong?"

"Its O.K Snake, you don't have to hide it. I know the pain of losing an important person in your life. You can't hold it in and ignore it, if you do that the pain will consume your existence."

"Yeah well, between you, me and the snow. Meryl was the only person I ever loved…"

"Well thanks a lot Snake!"

"Hal, you know what I mean…"

"Not really no. You've experienced so much, so many different things. You're beyond me, beyond most people. That's your biggest asset and biggest flaw."

"Well enough of this," Snake stood up, towering over Otacon. Threw his cigarette down and crushed it under the heel of his army issue boots ", you didn't come out here to talk to me about life, so what's going on?"

"I've got some info on the Patriot disk you recovered, there was some encrypted information I've managed to get access to."

Otacon swiftly made his way into the wooden house, followed more slowly by Snake.


	2. The Abominable Snowman

**The Abominable Snowman**

The man brought the binoculars up to his eyes. His breathing slow and through his nose. He had put snow into his mouth to stop his breath being visible. Even though the temperature was sub zero, the man laid still as if he couldn't feel it. The wind blew his long white hair onto his back. A smile spread as somebody sat down on the porch visible through the lenses of his binoculars.

"Snake... So you're still alive, my brother…"

He stood up and tied his hair back into a ponytail. He turned and made a hand signal, with that a unit of six people unburied themselves from the brilliant white snow. They got into a two by two standard cover formation and began to swiftly navigate the mile to the small wooden cabin.

"So Otacon, what do you have for me?"

"Well, as I told you before, all of the patriots on this disk are dead and have been for quite some time. After a lot of research and digging, I've discovered something very strange. He looked at the contorted face of Snake.

"…"

"Don't look at me like that Snake, you…"

"Quiet," Snake said it quietly but assertively, assuring Otacon that danger was indeed present. "Shut down the computer, remove the hard drives and hide in that cupboard." Snake reached over to the computer, removed the original disk and slipped it into his combat pants pocket. Silently withdrawing his sidearm, loading and then cocking it. "Click."

'Click' the sound of boots on the front porch moving ever closer. 'Click.' They had a metallic ring to them 'click.' Snake moved himself into a position in front of the door and knelt on one knee taking aim.

'Boom!' The door flew from its alcove, hurtling towards Snake. He dived sideways and landed in a roll, narrowly escaping the sharp splinters of wood. The remainder of the door crashed against Otacon's hiding place, causing him to shout in fear. Solid Snake swivelled around 180 degrees to face the attacker, his eyes starting from the bottom, finally coming to rest upon the eyes of ",Ocelot!"

"Almost… my brother. I may look like this old withering man, but inside, rest assured, that I live on."

"Liquid! But… how?"

"Remember Gray Fox?" he noticed the flash of pain on the face on Snake ", of course you do… You've killed him twice haven't you? Well the technology used to bri…"

"Arghhhhh! Liquid get out of my head you bastard! I'm on a mission, if you don't let me get on with it, I'm going to cut you off. I don't care whether the patriots put you there or not," slowly Liquid's menacing grin disappeared and was replaced by that of Revolver Ocelot's. "Finally we can be alone. That fool is driving me crazy." Ocelot talked as if they were old friends.

Snake took aim ", I should have killed you a long time ago."

"Would it have made a difference? Everyone you kill comes back to life," the grin widened ", maybe you're not very good at it. Whereas me, when I kill somebody they stay dead."

"…Meryl…" snake whispered and lowered his aim for a split second. In that split second glass exploded into the cabin followed by the bodies of 6 troopers clad in white cammo. He brought up his hands to shield his eyes from the raining glass, with that they surged forward and brought him down, handcuffing and disarming him with relative ease.

"Lift him to his knees," as they did Snake head butted one of the troopers in the crotch winding him and making lean down. As he did, Snake rose up and smashed the troopers face, causing it to explode with blood. The trooper crashed to the floor. "Come on Snake, if you fight I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head. Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead?"


	3. Those Blue Eyes, Those Pretty Blue Eyes

**Those pretty eyes, those pretty blue eyes…**

"Do you know the most important thing to a soldier Snake?"

Snake slowly forced his eyes open, pulling himself back into the cabin, he could feel the warm familiarity of blood trickling down his face ", Arghh," he forced the words out ", his eyes."

Ocelot paused, leaned his head sideways as if admiring his handy-work, the red mark of his fist fading slowly. "I like your eyes Snake. I don't know why, maybe its that I feel as if I've stared into them so many times, well at least one of them…"

"Huh?"

"Get the disk, it's in his pocket," the trooper approached cautiously, a slight smile playing with the corner of Snake's mouth ",you don't know your father do you Snake?"

"You know I don't have a father. I was born in a test tube so to speak."

"No, no, no. You're being absurd. Every human being must have a mother and a father, how else would you come to be? You're father was very exceptional, a legend wasn't he."

"He was a traitor to America…"

"Shut up! I'm talking to you," Revolver thrust his fist into Snakes' face, Snakes' lack of a reaction seemed to please him. "He only came to a bitter realization; that all soldiers, every single one of us, are just tools at the disposal of a corrupt government. The same government that awarded him a medal for eliminating their screw up, THE BOSS, didn't once hesitate in sending you to dispose of him."

As the soldier bent down to remove the disk from Snake, a pair of legs swung up to his neck. With a loud crack the troopers' body flopped to the floor lifelessly. "You were saying?..."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost that sense of humour," in a split second Revolver drew his gun, spinning it on one finger as took aim at Snake's head, 'BANG.'

Solid's eyes did not even blink. Ocelot inquired with his eyebrows. "I knew it was a blank, the noise of the barrel rotating was quieter than it should be and also you were aiming for my head yet you didn't compensate for the recoil a shot would cause."

"You may even be superior to your father," with that Revolver whipped his gun around and down, striking snake over the head with the butt of the gun. Slowly, blackness flooded Snake's head. The last thing he heard was the clinking of Ocelot's boots moving away from him.


	4. Blinded By The Light

**Blinded by the sunlight**

He opened his eyes; the light causing him to quickly close them tight. He realized that his hands had been un-cuffed and used them to haul himself to his feet. Eventually he let go of the chair he was holding onto, steadied himself and attempted to walk. Instantly he dropped to the floor. He growled and tried again, this time he managed to hold his balance.

"O…Ot… Otacon?..." he stumbled across the room like a blind man, reaching out in front. He grasped the cupboard door and threw it open. ", Damn."

He spun round on the spot and made his way for the door, grabbing his weapon on the way. He grabbed the handle and carried on outside with a smart remark ", at least they were polite enough to put my door back…" On the distant horizon he could see the silhouette of a person against the golden brown rising sun. As the shadow turned he could see the female form ",Meryl? No, it can't be." Forgetting about Otacon he broke into a run, his speed matching that of a wolf; his feet barely touching the crisp snow. The closer he got the further the woman moved away, until eventually, she faded away. "Noooooooooooo."

Snake stopped, out of breath, trying to let himself catch up. He let his eyes drop. As he brought them up another familiar figure entered his vision. "This just gets weirder. Apparently dead people never die…" he looked directly into the visor of Gray Fox. As he did, the scenery around him changed and he was in Zanzibar land. The ground around him was littered with mines and body parts. Calmly, Fox removed his helmet, but when he talked his robotic voice remained.

"Can't you see Snake? Big Boss is trying to save people like you and I. We are but expendable tools in the eyes of the government. Though here we have our own government and we are always needed. I'm giving you one last chance Snake. Join us…" Snake drew his sidearm, without thinking. He had no control over his body, it was as if he was replaying an event and couldn't interfere with what he had already done before. He tried to speak but his lips would not move, his voice-box would not vibrate. Gray Fox drew his weapon and threw it on the ground a few meters away, narrowly missing a land mine. "No, we will fight like warriors with honour. We will fight like friends. Remember Snake this is nothing but a mission, nothing has changed between us. We are and always have been brothers. The mission commands that one shall live and one shall die and that shall be true." Snake watched himself discard his weapon and take a fighting stance, unable to stop.

Gray Fox threw the first punch, catching Snake off guard and causing him to take a step backwards. Dangerously close to a mine. Fox quickly threw another but this time Solid was ready and caught his fist and swiped his legs away. Fox rolled backwards and then surged forwards, catching Snake in a tackle to the floor. Fox sat on Snakes' arms and looked into Snakes' eyes. Although Gray Fox's exterior remained emotionless, pain filled his eyes. He brought a heavy fist down onto Snakes' cheek, feeling the bone splinter underneath it. Snake screamed in pain. With a burst of emotion Snake managed to reverse Fox's hold and roll him backwards. He then followed up with a double footed kick to the back. This sent Fox into a forwards dive that he could not escape from. Fox could see the mine and the floor accelerating closer to his face. He smiled. He landed with his arm on the mine, instantaneously it erupted with noise, sand, fire and blood.

"Nooooo. Fooooox."

Fox's arm had vaporized in the explosion, he was left with a bleeding stump. His face was torn and twisted, shrapnel embedded into his flesh. Snake approached his best friend.

"Sorry."

The body coughed with what life it had left ", its okay. You were the better soldier. We didn't fight this battle here as enemies. We fought because we had to and so it means nothing apart from you can carry on with your mission and mine has ended. There is no one who's hands I would rather have died by." With that Gray Fox's head dropped back to the ground.

Snake was ripped back to reality by a voice cutting through the mist of Snakes' past.

"Snake? Can you hear me? Are you O.K?"

"He's taken a beating sir. He has a fractured cheek bone and has lots of splinters lodged into his flesh."

"He's fine… he's still breathing…"

"Co… Col…" with that Snake passed out again.


End file.
